¡No todo es imposible en Fairy Tail!
by Aria221
Summary: -Lucy: ¿Podre deshacerme de él antes que Natsu lo note? -Natsu: ¿Por qué Lucy últimamente no tiene tiempo para mí? -Lisanna: No lo tendrás tan fácil, ¡Aun quiero a Natsu! -Sting: ¡Ayúdame con ella y te ayudare con él, Lisanna! -Sting/Lisanna: ¡Vamos a jugar sucio!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail** le pertenece a **Hiro Mashima** mi querido Troll en manga pero que aun así es el mejor creador de este gran manga.

-_PENSAMIENTOS-_

-Habla-

**-Cambio de escena- **

***Capítulo 1***

La fiesta de Fairy Tail tras haber ganado el Daimatou Enbu_ (Prefiero la pronunciación en ingles xD)_ fue, ¡Espectacular! Todos terminaron bebiendo hasta más no poder y por supuesto cada uno de ellos prefirió quedarse a dormir en Fairy Tail que en sus casas, pero cierta rubia prefería totalmente el aroma de su hogar, la suavidad de su cama y el olor a baño de burbujas que era lo que más la apasionaba.

—¡Moo! Todos están tan borrachos. —decía la rubia intentando no caerse, ni chocar con los cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

—¡Lucy, Luucy dije! —gritó una chica de cabello azul mientras tiraba de una de las piernas de la rubia.

—¡¿Juvia?! —se asustó. —¡Juvia, suéltame! ¡Vamos Juvia! —le dijo de nuevo intentando no alzar tanto su voz ya que si lo hacía los demás se levantarían y seguro con su resaca la mandarían a volar.

—¡Nooo! Hoy, hoy… ¡Pelearemos por el amor hip, de Gray-sama! ¡Hip! —decía Juvia en tono de locura pero haciendo notar su ebriedad.

—¡Oh dios! Juvia, estas… ¡Ebria! —la peli azul soltó su pierna. —Te quiero Juvia pero, debes descansar. —La recuesta en una silla y se va.

Ya afuera…

—¡Dios! Y les dije que no bebieran. —mira al cielo. —¡¿Eh?! ¡Está amaneciendo! —se puso a correr a todo poder. —_Mejor llegó rápido a casa. —_pensaba la rubia mientras corría y veía como las nubes en el cielo se aclaraban más y más.

Al llegar a casa…

—Uff… me estaba dando frío, y eso que corrí. —se dijo así misma mientras se quitaba la ropa y la arrojaba en la cama. —Me daré un baño antes de dormir. —cogió una toalla y se dirigió al baño. —Ahh… —suspiró. —Realmente amo los baños antes de dormir son tan relajantes. —decía mientras se recostaba en la bañera y se sobaba el cabello suavemente. —Ni puedo creer que se embriaguen de esa manera, aunque… Yo también debí hacerlo porque la batalla final fue tan increíble que no podía dejar de gritar. —se enjabonaba suavemente y jugaba con la espuma. —Tal vez debí beber un poco, digo, para celebrar ¿No? —dijo la rubia y soltó una risa tierna.

Minutos después salió del baño, en toalla mientras se sujetaba el cabello empezó a hablar…

—Ahh… —suspiro. —Fue un gran baño, pero ahora debo dormir. —buscaba algo de ropa en su armario. —Mañana, ¡No! Digo más tarde, buscaré un gran trabajo. Porque si no, la dueña me echara de aquí para pasado mañana. —buscaba su ropa interior. —¡¿Dónde diablos están?! —frito desesperada al ver ninguna trusa ni brasier estaba en su armario. —No me digas que… ¡Natsu! —gritó la rubia.

—No, ¡Fui yo! —decía otro rubio que estaba envuelto en las sabanas de su cama con uno de sus brasier en la mano y lo hacía girar con su dedo índice como si fuera una pelota de Basquet.

—¡¿T-Tú?! —al ver su brasier en manos del rubio está chica se puso roja como un tomate y no supo que decir hasta que el rubio dijo una frase que la saco del shock.

—Rebuscaba, rebuscaba pero su ropa interior no encontraba —dijo el rubio en un tono de canción.

—¡Tú! ¡Suelta eso! —le grito ella abalanzándose contra él. Obviamente ella no midió las consecuencias.

—¡Uuuuy! ¡Ole! —exclamó el rubio mientras evadió a la rubia y ella cayó encima de él.

—Pero, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le grito ella enojada. —Dame mi… mi… mi… —pero se ponía tan rojo que no lograba completar la frase peor aún si él la sujeta del brazo.

—Tu… —estaba a putno de completar la frase.

—¡No lo digas! ¡Es vergonzoso! —le imploró la rubia haciendo que éste rubio se quede observando su sonrojo.

—¿Brasier? —dijo al fin. La aprisionó con sus piernas para que ella no pudiera librarse de él.

—Dije que no… ¡Auch! —gritó ella muy tímidamente haciendo que el rubio se excitara al oírla.

—¿_Soy un hombre sabes? Si haces eso de nuevo, yo… —_pensaba el rubio. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa cogió a Lucy del brazo y la empujó hacia un lado de la cama. —¡Tomalo! No es que lo quiera tampoco… —dijo entregándole el brasier y levantándose de la cama para salir por la puerta.

—_Pero ¿Qué? _—pensó la rubia confundida ya que no entendía su cambio. —Entras a mi cuarto como si nada y coges mis cosas sin permiso y luego te vas sin ninguna explicación?! —le grita. Éste al oír lo que dijo ella se voltea y la coge del mentón.

—Quieres decir que… ¿Esperas algo más? —dicho esto recorrió una mirada por el cuerpo de la rubia y sonrió.

—¡P-Pervertido! —le grita y se suelta inmediatamente de él. —¡No espero nada del enemigo! —él se aleja. —Y que bueno que te vayas porque… —al mirar su cuerpo ella no pudo contenerse y pensar cosas sucias pero luego su perversión termino al darse cuenta de la herida que el rubio tenía en el estómago.

—¿Por qué, qué? No me digas que piensas que puedes ganarme con ese nivel de mag… —Lucy lo interrumpió.

—¿Que te paso? —al decir esto se levantó lo más rápido que podía de la cama y fue a examinar la herida de él. —

—Ah… ¿Esto? —le respondió el sin importancia.

—Sí, eso! No le digas así como si no fuera nada parece muy grave y aun así… —pensó en el momento en que la cogió del brazo. —¿Hiciste fuerza con ese tipo de herida? Eres idiota o ¿Qué? —le dijo enojada mientras se movía de un lado a otro para encontrar medicina.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él sin entender porque ella, una chica del gremio enemigo se preocuparía por él. Además de lo que le hicieron anteriormente a ella.

—¿Dónde está? —no prestaba atención a lo que el rubio le decía.

—¡Hazme caso! —seguía gritándole pero ella no hacía caso, realmente había alguien tan idiota como para ayudar a alguien del gremio contrario? O simplemente ella era demasiado buena.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó emocionada. Se acercó al rubio y lo cogió del brazo para llevarlo a su cama y sentarlo a su lado. —Quédate quieto. —aclaro su voz la rubia.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —le pregunta.

—Por nada en especial, solo que… —se queda mirando el vacío del piso. —Si hoy no hago lo que quiero hacer a causa de algo y alguien muere por ello, no seré capaz de perdonarme mañana. —dicho esto la rubia siguió curándolo sin importar que dijera él.

—¡¿Eh?! —El rubio se quedó mirándola sin expresión alguna. El solo quería encontrar refugió en uno de las posadas de aquél pueblo para que pudiera descansar pero todas las ventanas estaban cerradas a excepción de esa, es por eso que entró ahí, nunca pensó que fuera el cuarto de la rubia que su equipo derrotó y menos que fuera del enemigo. —_Está rubia… ¡Ah! ¿Cuál es su nombre? Le sigo diciendo rubia y ni idea… —_pensaba.

—Bueno, hice lo que pude. —dice ella. Terminando de curarlo. —Pero como es que… —él la interrumpió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunto curioso.

—¿Eh? Te metes en mi cuarto y dices que nos sabes mi nombre¿? —la rubia frunció el ceño y desvío su mirada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. —Lucy. Ese es mi nombre, ¡Baaaka! —se burló de él.

—¿Lucy huh?! —se le acercó y le cruzó sus brazos por detrás. —¿A quién coño crees que le dices Baka eh? ¡Baka! —le gritó.

—¡Suéltame! —se sueltan y ella voltea. —Bueno, ahora puedes irte ¿No? Estas curado, ¡Ya deja de molestar y merodear por aquí! —le grita.

—Y si… no quiero ¿? —le pregunta cogiendo su mentón de nuevo.

—Pues… —le acaricia el rostro haciéndole creer que le sigue el juego. —¡Te correré a patadas! —y le pega un rodillazo en su parte prohibida xD

—¡Ah! —se queja muy sexy. —Maldita… —decía sin poder moverse.

—Si no te vas de aquí, te haré pedazos. ¡IDIOTA! —dice Lucy mientras coge su látigo y lo le lanza un latigazo.

—Uy sí y eso me debe dar miedo, ¿Nena? —le dice retándola.

—¡Jah! Lo que debería darte miedo es que la señora de aquí abajo odia a los chicos en mi habitación así que si te ve te arrancará los ojos. ¡YA ADIÓS! —le grita.

—¿Y yo pensé que era tierna? —se murmura a sí mismo. —¡De todos modos no quería quedarme aquí! —le dice intentando irse por la ventana.

—¡ALTO! —le grita ella.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eres bipolar? porque si es así, ¡ME ENCANTAN LAS BIPOLARES! —le dice con un tono sexy en su voz.

—¡No! Sólo que, ¡USA LA PUERTA! —le dice a la vez que le señala la puerta.

—No quiero. —le responde él muy serio.

—¡Usa la puerta dije! —lo cogió de su ropa.

—Amm, así que ahora quieres desnudarme¿? —le pregunta con el mismo tono pícaro.

—¡Claro que no idiota! Sólo quiero que dejes de molestar y ¡Ya vete por donde quieras! —dicho esto lo suelta.

—¡Jah! —y antes de salir por la ventana voltea y le dice —Sting…

—¿Eh?

—Ese es mi nombre. —dicho esto se va y deja a Lucy confundida.

—¿Sting Huh? _Ya lo sabía… —pensaba. _

La rubia se mira al espejo y se queda viéndose. —¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estaba en toalla todo el tiempo?! —se grita a sí misma a la vez que se cubre el cuerpo.

Más tarde Lucy se levanta con un dolor de cabeza horrible, para ser exactos solo durmió 2 horas.

Mira su reloj. —¡¿Solo 2 horas?! Ahh… —se levanta de la cama y se lava la cara, se viste y sale a su gremio. —Bueno, puedo haber sido peor… —murmuraba mientras caminaba. De pronto vio una tienda en la cual vendían ropa de su gusto y se paró a ver. —¡Wow! Esa ropa esta increíble. ¡Yo la quiero! —estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda pero revisa antes su dinero. —¿Nada eh? —decepcionada sigue avanzando sin prestar atención en ninguna otra tienda y para eso tenía la vista en el piso todo el tiempo con cuidado de no chocar con nadie pero… —¡Ah! —estaba a punto de caerse pero un joven alto la coge del brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo.

—Vaya, parece que era cierto eso de buscar trabajo ¿No? —le pregunta el rubio alto y guapo que estuvo unas horas antes acosándola en su habitación.

—¡¿Tú?! —se suelta. —¿Cómo sabes de… ¡Pf! ¡Eso no importa! Dime… ¡¿Por qué estás merodeando por Fairy Tail?! ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo! —le grita enojada mirándolo de frente lo cual hacia que la gente se los observará.

—Eso no te importa… —le dijo muy serio intentando desviar las miradas de la gente.

—¡Claro que me importa! ¡Eres de Saberto… —la interrumpe jalándola del brazo para luego darle una vuelta y quedarse abrazándola por detrás.

—¡Jaja! ¡Somos novios! Por eso que viene a verla… —dijo el rubio ya que la gente los quedó mirando.

—¡No somos… —la interrumpe de nuevo pero esta vez la gira para ver su cara y le dice en su oído.

—Si alguien se entera que estas con alguien de Sabertooth, ¡Te matarán! –le indica en voz baja y Lucy se queda en silencio.

—¡Maldito! —le susurra al oído.

—Así me gusta, Lucy… —la queda mirando y luego le da un beso. (Un pico) Y la suelta.

—o/o —Lucy queda en shock y Sting se la lleva a un parque que no esté rodeado de tanta gente.

Ya en el parque…

—¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! —le grita Sting a ella, pero la rubia estaba tan en shock que él tuvo que sentarla en la banca. —¡Maldición! ¡Lucy! ¡Hey Lucy! —le gritaba él en su rostro pero ella no reaccionaba.

Cerca de ahí pasaba una peli-azul. —¿Lucy? —escucho ella. La peli-azul se detuvo a observar la escena y vio cómo su "Rival de amor" estaba con un chico de cabellos rubios al igual que ella y le gritaba Lucy pero al parecer la rubia estaba en shock, seguido de esto la peli-azul reacciono al ver de quien se trataba. —Sa-¡Sabertooth! —se alteró ella. —Pero que hace Lucy con él? —se preguntaba ella sola.

Para sorpresa de la Peli-azul una joven de cabellos blancos se le acercaba por detrás. —¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces ahí? —le preguntó ella pero al ver lo que veía Juvia se quedó la misma manera que ella (En shock).

Lo que vieron ambas la peli-azul y la peli-blanco fue a un Sting acercándose a los labios de Lucy para besarla.

—Ya sé, ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez no? —al decir esto, Lucy reacciono y se quedó roja.

—N-¡No! —dijo la rubia roja como un tomate. —¡Ve-Vete! —le gritó. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le grito ella.

—¿No era lo que querías? —le pregunto serio.

—¡Claro que no! —le dijo enojada. —¡Arrrrgh! —gruño enojada y se levantó de la banca para irse.

—¡Oye! —la sostuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? —aun enojada.

—Tengo un favor que pedirte. —le dice sin esperar más a lo que la rubia se queda pensando.

**Del otro lado…**

—¡¿Lisanna?! —asustada grita Juvia.

—Sí, lo siento por asustarte pero… ¿Qué hace Lucy con… con… Sting? —le pregunta la peli-blanco a Juvia.

—No lo sé eso quiero averiguar pero… ¡Se tomaron de la mano! ¡Wuaah! —grita Juvia.

—Cálmate Juvia que nos van a oír. —se quedan mirando ambas a ver qué sucedería.

**Del lado de los rubios…**

—¿Qué favor? —le pregunta Lucy.

—Voy…a…—no terminaba de hablar.

**Al otro lado…**

—¿Quiero? ¿Quiero qué? —se preguntaba Lisanna alterada.

—¡Juvia no puede más! ¡Está tensión me mata! —decía la peli-azul mientras se mordía su manga.

Antes de que él Rubio pueda terminar la frase Lucy se imaginaba miles de historias en su cabeza pero sin olvidar el beso que le dio hace unos momentos.

—_¿Qué hare? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? ¿Por qué? —_se lamentaba ella.

A lo lejos se escuchó un gritó. —¡Luuuuuuuuucyyy! —gritaba un joven de cabello rosa que se acercaba a toda velocidad por el cielo ya que un gato azul con alas lo estaba llevando. —¡Luuuucyyy! —gritaba por todo la ciudad.

—¿Estás seguro que la oliste por aquí? —le preguntaba el gato azul.

—¡Que sí! Ella debe estar por aquí, ¡Vamos! —grita el peli-rosa.

**Del otro lado, las chicas…**

—¡Oh no! —grito Juvia. —¡Juvia no puede permitir que él arruine el momento! —decía Juvia levantándose del escondite y yendo a detener a Natsu pero…

—¡Juvia! ¡Espera! —la coge la peli-blanco del hombro. —Hay que ver qué sucede. —le indica Lisanna señalando a Lucy y a Sting.

**Del lado de los rubios…**

—¡¿Natsu?! —grita Lucy alterada. —¡Vamos! —le grita a Sting el cual queda sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia y ambos salen corriendo.

**Yo: ****_Primer fanfic que escribo sobre Lucy/Natsu y Sting espero que les guste y pues sino también acepto consejos en los reviuw. El fic tratará de un triángulo amoroso entre esos personajes que mencione así que léanlo si pueden ;)_**

**Ciao, Ciao!Adiós! Sayounara! Bye bee ~!**

**Mata See you Again desu!**

**Maji Love 1000% Ikimashou ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Lucy no paraba de correr a la vez que sostenía la mano del rubio para que no se quedara ahí e iniciaran una pelea.

—¿Cuando me soltaras? —le pregunta el rubio sosteniéndola firmemente para que ella no avanzara más.

—¡¿Ah?! —se gira a verlo—. ¡Suéltame! —le grita ella.

—¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? —le dice mirándola fijamente mientras lentamente se acercaba a su cuerpo—. ¿Tenías miedo?

—¡Deja de soñar! —le grito ella—. Si Natsu te veía con… —se quedó callada y segundos después reacciono—. ¡Si Natsu te veía se armaría una pelea contra ti! —le dijo algo más calmada.

—¿Contigo? Eso ibas a decir ¿No?

—¡N-No! —se altera.

—Me parece que… A la rubia le mueve el piso el peli-rosa cabeza hueca ¿No es así? —sarcásticamente.

—¡N-Nunca dije eso! —se avergüenza y desvía su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Me parece que sí. —le levanta la mirada e intenta besarla de nuevo.

—¡No te pases! —se aleja de él—. Si te diste cuanta de lo que siento por él, ¿Por qué intentas besarme de nuevo? —le pregunta seria, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Porque… Voy a… —se quedó mirándola.

—_Es lo mismo que dijo hace un rato… —_esperaba ansiosa—. ¡ALTO! Es acaso, lo mismo que querías decirme hace un rato? —lo interrogo.

—Sí. —la miro de nuevo pero esta vez a los ojos y le dijo sin esperar nada—. Voy a ¡CONQUISTARTE! —dicho esto Lucy lo queda viendo sorprendida ya que no esperaba eso y menos de él.

—¡¿Q-Que?! Eso… ¡No tiene ningún sentido! —le grita ella nerviosa.

**Desde un arbusto a solo unos metros de ahí…**

—Juvia cree que no debimos seguirlos. —en voz baja murmuraba la peli-azul.

—¡Silencio Juvia! Creo que es lo mejor que pudimos hacer, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo cierto? —le pregunto en voz baja—. Creo que ella y él harían una linda pareja, ¿No crees? —le dice Lisanna toda sonriente.

—Juvia, Juvia no lo sabe… —confundida.

—Bueno Juvia, creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que se den cuenta de nosotras. —ambas salen del lugar cuidadosamente para que no las oigan.

**De nuevo con los rubios…**

—Para mí si tiene sentido. —le dice el rubio a Lucy.

—¿De qué sentido hablas? ¡Yo no lo entiendo! —le grita Lucy.

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego, Lucy. —le guiña un ojo y se va del lugar dejando a Lucy completamente confundida.

**Con las chicas…**

Llegaron a la plaza de la que habían salido a perseguir a los rubios…

—Bueno Lisanna-san Juvia ya se va, cuídate. —se despide pero Lisanna la detiene.

—¡Juvia!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Lisanna-san? —le pregunta la peli-azul.

—Lo que paso hoy… Que quede entre nosotras ¿Ok? —le dice la peli-blanco muy sonriente.

—Ah, bueno. —le sonríe en respuesta de su silencio la peli-azul y se va.

—_Ahora, a encontrar a ese chico. —_pensó inmediatamente Lisanna a lo que salió corriendo del lugar.

**Minutos después Lucy llegó a la plaza…**

—¡Lucy! —se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—¡Eh! —se gira y al ver al peli-rosa tan cerca de su rostro se le aleja—. ¡N-Natsu! —se sorprende y se sonroja.

—¡Lucy! ¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunta el gato azul que venía con el peli-rosa.

—¿Yo? Estaba en casa. —hace un gesto con sus manos como si nada.

—No, no estabas. —le aclaro Natsu—. Fuimos a buscarte pero la dueña dijo que saliste muy temprano. Además, dijo que toda la noche hiciste demasiado ruido. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —la mira pícaramente mientras se le acerca demasiado al igual que el gato que le siguió con la mirada.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! P-pues… Es que estuve dándome un baño y-y-y cuando salí… Había una araña muy grande en mi piso así que me asuste y empecé a gritar, tal vez es por eso que la Oba-chan dijo eso. —Desvío su mirada con nerviosismo al ver como la interrogaban ambos (Natsu y el gato azul) con su mirada—. ¿Q-qué miran? —sin verlos directamente les responde.

—¿Segura? —le dicen ambos en un tono gracioso.

—¡Me parece que estas mintiendo! —le grita el gato azul, volando hacia a ella para mirarla cara a cara.

—¡Wa! —se asustó ella y retrocedió—. ¡Sí! ¡U-Ustedes están locos! —dice toda nerviosa.

—Si tú lo dices… —sigue Natsu.

—¡Basta! A-A qué vinieron? —le pregunta la rubia a ellos.

—Pues… ¡TENEMOS UN TRABAJO PERFECTO PARA TI! —gritan ambos.

—¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! —se emociona ella.

—¡Sí! Qué tal si… —pero ella lo interrumpe.

—Am ¡No! —les dice algo triste—. ¡_Prometí que conseguiría trabajo sola! No puedo estar dependiendo de ellos todo el tiempo. —_pensó y segundos después les dijo—. ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! Y… No podré ir con ustedes así que, vayan solos. —dijo tristemente a lo que el peli-rosa y el gato azul quedaron deprimidos.

—Ok… —dijeron ambos.

—Bueno chicos, tengo que irme ¿Ok? —les dijo ella—. Nos vemos más tarde. —dicho esto ella se fue en dirección a Fairy Tail y los otros 2 se fueron al lado contrario.

**En Fairy Tail…**

Todos estaban con una súper resaca y casi ninguno estaba en el lugar a excepción de Mirajane.

—¡Lucy! ¡Buenos días! —le saluda la peli-blanco desde la barra. La rubia se le acerca.

—¡Buenos días Mira-san! Mira-san… —comienza ella—. Podrías ayudarme a escoger un trabajo? Pero… sin que nadie lo note, es decir, quiero que nadie lo sepa es un secreto. ¿Ok? —le ruega la rubia.

—¡Ok! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Lucy. Ven, hay unos perfectos para ti. —le dice a lo que la rubia la sigue hasta el tablero de trabajos.

—¡Wow! Han llegado demasiados.

—¡Sí! Desde que ganamos el Daimatou Enbu han estado llegando trabajos geniales. Este de aquí… es perfecto para ti. —Dice señalándole con su dedo índice—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Um… Ese está bien! —dice la rubia.

—¿Eh? Natsu ira contigo? —le preguntó la peli-blanco al escuchar la respuesta de Lucy.

—No. ¿Por qué? —le preguntó la rubia confundida.

—Bueno… es que ahí dice que… Tienes que derrotar a un grupo de magos que secuestró a una niña. —le dice asustada.

—Lo sé. Mira-san no te preocupes por mí. Todo me saldrá bien. —le dice muy confiada.

—Pero…

—¡Me llevaré esta solicitud! ¡Nos vemos más tarde Mira-san! Por favor guárdame el secreto ¿Sí? —le sonríe la rubia y se va.

—Ah... —suspira la peli-blanco—. Espero que no salga nada mal… —murmura la peli-blanco mientras ve a su amiga irse.

**En las calles…**

—Estoy segura que todo me saldrá bien. Solo tengo que tener fe. Además, tengo a Loki de mi lado, nada podrá salir mal. —se decía a sí misma—. ¡A prepararse Lucy! ¡No puedes depender de ellos por siempre! —se entusiasma.

**En el bosque de Magnolia…**

El rubio más sexy, que un día anterior había irrumpido en la habitación de Lucy se encontraba descansando en la cima de un árbol. La sombra le daba justo a su cuerpo y eso hacía que se viera como un ángel. De pronto desde abajo alguien le arroja una piedra en el cuerpo.

—¡Hey! ¿Puedes bajar de ahí? —le pregunta una peli-blanco que anteriormente hablaba con Juvia.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta el rubio desde arriba.

—Se podría decir… ¡que soy la persona que te ayudará a cumplir tu objetivo! —le dice ella sonriente.

—Tengo muchos objetivos… de cuál de todos me hablas? —le pregunta el rubio sin expresión alguna.

—Hablo de… Lucy Heartfilia. —dice ella aun sonriendo a lo que él rubio cambia de expresión inmediatamente y baja del árbol.

—Te escucho. —le dice el sonriendo.

—Ire al grano, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo. —le dice la peli-blanco—. Quiero a Natsu todavía. —le dice ella pero el rubio no entendía qué tenía eso que ver con Lucy—. Pero cuando fui llevada a Edolas perdí contacto con él y... Lo que quiero decir es que… Alejes a Lucy de él y yo me encargaré de hacer feliz a Natsu. ¡Sin importar qué!

—Entiendo lo que dices pero… —se queda pensativo el rubio—. ¿Eso no es traición? —le preunta él.

—Yo lo llamo "Recuperar lo que es mío" —dicho esto ambos se quedan observando fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro como si se entendieran a la perfección.

—Eres astuta. Eso me gusta.

—Tú también. ¿Qué dices? —le pregunta.

—¡Acepto! Con la condición de que esto sea completamente secreto.

—Eso planeaba desde un principio.

—Entonces…

—¡Es un trato rubio! —ambos se toman de las manos en signo de "trato hecho".

—Sting Eucliffe.

—Lisanna Strauss.

—Un gusto. —dicen ambos al mismo tiempo sonriendo con maldad.

Al parecer la pareja de Natsu y Lucy no la tendrían tan fácil a partir de ahora.

—¡_Recuperaré a Natsu a toda costa! _

—_¡Lucy será toda mía! _

Pensaban ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

***Capítulo 3***

Lucy salía de su casa emocionada para realizar su nuevo trabajo.

**Ya al salir de la ciudad…**

—¡Wa~ Estoy emocionada! —Decía ella mientras se subía al tren—. _No puedo esperar a realizar la misión y decirle a los demás cuanto he mejorado. —_decía la rubia en su mente mientras caminaba por todo el tren pero no veía una gaveta vacía así que se esperanzo en que la gaveta final lo estuviera.

Para su sorpresa al llegar ahí…

—¡Tú! —grita ella alterada y a la vez sorprendida por ver al rubio de su habitación—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le grita ella.

—Primero siéntate ¿No? —le indica con su mano.

—No, gracias… —se giró para irse.

—¡Alto! —La cogió del brazo—. Ya no hay más lugares, ¿No es así? —mirada pícara.

—¡Sí! —lo miro fijamente y se le acercó—. Pero prefiero irme en el siguiente tren, ¡Que irme contigo! —le grita.

El tren estaba a punto de salir…

La cogió más fuerte del brazo. —Lo siento pero… ¡Vendrás conmigo! —dicho esto cogió a Lucy del brazo aún más fuerte y la sentó a su lado.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Oye suéltame! —le gritó—. El tren se va a…

El tren arrancó a toda velocidad que en el forcejeo Lucy cayó encima del rubio.

—¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás rubia! —le susurró éste al oído queriéndola besar de nuevo pero ella lo detuvo.

—El hecho de que estemos en el mismo tren, no quiere decir que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo. —le dijo ella y se apartó de él para sentarse en su enfrente.

—¡Tch! —se enojó al ver que no consiguió lo que quería.

Minutos de silencio…

—¿Por qué me sigues? —le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

—Ya te lo dije. Te conquistaré. —le dice de nuevo y ella voltea a verlo enojada.

—Entonces… ¿Quién te dijo de mi misión? —le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Nadie. —le respondió enseguida él.

—¿Nadie? Entonces como… —pero él la interrumpió.

—Te seguí desde que entraste a tu casa. Es todo. —le respondió muy serio—. Pero… —se le acercó—. ¿Qué es eso de misión? ¿Tú sola? No crees que debiste venir con alguien… —le sugirió.

Ella se enojó lo suficiente como para que él lo notara. —¡No! ¡Yo soy fuerte! Pero ustedes… ustedes… ¡Creen que no lo soy! —Gritó enojada—. Se los demostraré… que soy fuerte. —Murmuró pero el rubio llegó a oírla.

—Tranquila… Sé que eres fuerte. No tienes que enojarte por eso. —le dijo él intentado calmarla.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me sigues?¡ —le preguntó enojada.

—Porque… —se le acercó más—. Quiero estar cerca de ti, entenderte y así… Hacer que olvides a ese inútil de Natsu. —dijo al fin. Cogiéndola del mentón a lo que ella solo desvío su mirada sonrojada pero luego lo miró enojada.

—¡Yo no necesito que me entiendas! Como tú lo has dicho… ¡A mí me gusta Natsu! —grito ella en su cara, tanto que él sentía su respiración—. ¡Así que deja de… —pero él enojado al escuchar lo que ella decía la beso sin dejar que ella terminará de hablar.

—¡Te quitaré ese gusto entonces! —la dejo de besar para poder decirle esa frase y luego la cogió de nuevo del mentón e intento coger su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo pero Lucy reaccionó y lo alejo _(Tipo Jellal con Erza XD)_

—Y-Yo… —desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y luego se sentó.

—No te preocupes, Lucy. ¡Voy a lograrlo! Así que no me respondas nada… —le respondió él tan tierno que ella solo asintió y el resto del camino no se habló de nada más.

**Mientras que en otro tren de camino a un lugar opuesto al que iba Lucy, se encontraba un peli-rosa junto a un gato azul esperando que el tren de marcha.**

—Lucy no quiso venir… —comenzó a decir el gato azul con una mirada triste.

—Lo sé… pensé que ella vendría como la otra vez que dijo que no podría pero se apareció… —le respondió el peli-rosa de la misma manera.

Minutos antes de que el tren arrancará una joven de cabello blanco, cortito, corrió hacia el tren y se sentó al lado de Natsu aunque éste estaba con la cabeza baja por lo deprimido que estaba que ni siquiera se percató quien estaba a su lado.

—¿Natsu? —le dijo ella tocándolo del hombro suavemente—. No me digas que aún no superas el trauma de los transportes. —le dijo la peli-blanco sonriente a lo que él levantó la mirada y sorprendido le dijo.

—¡¿Lisanna?! —exclamo el peli-rosa—. ¿Por qué…? —ella lo interrumpió.

—Hable con Lucy y ella estaba muy apenada de no poder ir a la misión con ustedes así que me dijo si podía acompañarlos y le dije que no había problema. —respondió ella sonriente.

—¿Lucy dijo eso? —preguntó Happy.

—Así es, Happy. —Le sonrió y volvió a ver a Natsu—. No hay problema con que los acompañe cierto? —preguntó ella.

—Amm… Claro que no Lisanna… —dijo el entusiasmado—. Será como los viejos tiempos. —siguió diciendo el peli-rosa.

—¡Yay! Entonces espero que nos divirtamos. —sonrió ella de nuevo y abrazó a Natsu, él no dijo ni hizo nada ya que estaba confundido pero siguió sin poder decir nada ya que al instante el tren avanzó y no había marcha atrás.

—¡Hugh! —el peli-rosa hizo un gesto de vómito y de inmediato quedó fuera de combate, por así decirlo.

La peli-blanco reaccionó rápidamente y como si fuera lo que ella planeaba desde el principio, se sentó a un extremo y recostó a Natsu en sus piernas.

—Espero que se recupere… —dijo ella acercándose al peli-rosa y dándole un tierno y suave beso en la frente.

El pequeño gato azul solo miraba con detenimiento la escena, que en su interior, le daba nostalgia pero por alguna razón pensó que estaba mal.

**Del lado de Lucy y Sting…**

Ambos bajaron del tren y fueron a la mansión que decía en la dirección del papel.

**Ding Dong**

La puerta se abrió y un mayordomo los esperaba adentro.

—Vienen por el trabajo ¿No? —les preguntó el mayordomo con mucha seriedad.

—¡Sí! —respondió la rubia y el Mayordomo les hizo una seña para que entraran.

Ambos pasaron esperando que todo saliera con bien y ya adentró a los dos los hicieron sentarse en un sofá tan elegante que los hizo ponerse nerviosos.

—Bien… —comenzó a decirles el Mayordomo—. El trabajo se trata de recuperar a la heredera de esta mansión, ella es muy importante para su padre y la semana pasada fue secuestrada por unos magos mafiosos que pidieron a cambio de dárnosla que les demos la mansión pero el Amo no puede dárselas ya que él ama esta mansión ya que es lo único que tiene como recuerdo de su esposa. ¡Es por eso que deben rescatarla! —dice el hombre muy triste y Lucy también estaba muy triste de solo escuchar la historia.

—¡Lo haré! —dice ella triste.

—Quiere decir… Lo haremos. —le sigue el rubio.

—Bueno, la información de dónde se encuentran está aquí. —Dice dándole un sobre—. Por favor salven a Elie ella es muy importante para nosotros. —les dice el hombre.

—No se preocupe, lo haremos bien. —indica Lucy y ambos se van del lugar.

—Así que se llama Elie… —murmuró Sting.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo ella.

—Nada. Sólo que…

—¿Solo qué..?

—¡Nada dije! —le aclaró el rubio.

—¡Bah! Entonces no digas nada y ya deja de seguirme.

—No vas a librarte de mí tan fácil. —le dice él.

—¡Ah ya basta! —Exclama Lucy—. Bueno aquí dice que esos bandidos están pasando esas montañas. —señala Lucy con el dedo.

—¡Entonces vamos! —exclama el rubio emocionado.

—¡Espera! —Lo detiene Lucy por el hombro—. Primero que todo, ¡Este es mi trabajo! Segundo, ¡Tenemos que pensar en un plan! No podemos lanzarnos así como si nada. —dice ella.

—¡Oh que aburrido! Así no me funcionan las cosas a mí. —dicho esto coge a Lucy y la sube a su espalda para luego salir corriendo.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No! —gritaba Lucy pero era difícil que él la baje.

—Vamos, atacamos y la rescatamos! ¿Qué problema te haces? —le dice el muy tranquilo.

—El problema es… ¡Que pareces un niño! ¡Eso no funcionara! —siguió quejándose Lucy.

—Primero lo comprobamos y luego hacemos tu plan ¿Ok nena? —le dice pícaramente mientras aun la llevaba en su espalda.

Se sonroja. —No me digas ne-ne-ne… —él la interrumpe.

—¿Nena? —le dice riéndose.

—¡Cállate! —le grita ella avergonzada—. Y… ¡Bájame! —le grita.

Él la baja. —N-No pensé que lo harías de verdad… —murmuró.

—Lo hice porque… Ya llegamos. —Le indica con su mano el lugar—. Y ahora… —lanza un rayo de luz lo cual causa una explosión—. ¡Bien!

—¡Nada de bien! ¡Pudiste dañar a la niña idiota! —le grita ella—. Vamos a ver —ella sale corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión y a medida que se va acercando se van divisando unas siluetas a través del humo—. ¿Eh? —una flechas estaban a punto de caerle al cuerpo de Lucy pero Sting llega rápidamente y la cubre de las flechas pero a causa de esto, a él le caen unas flechas dañando su pierna, su hombro izquierdo y otra le roza el rostro pero solo le causa una leve herida.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunta el sin preocuparse de él mismo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le grita ella tocando su cuerpo para ver dónde se había herido.

—Estoy bien. Si es por ti, haré lo que sea. —le dijo sonriendo e invoco un rayo de luz desde sus manos hacia los que lanzaron las flechas.

Del humo salieron cinco hombres que parecían ser los magos y el del medio llevaba a una pequeña niña de cabello marrón claro. El resto que estaba detrás de los cinco parecían simples humanos y al parecer eran como 100.

—Son demasiados. —Exclamó Lucy—. ¡Ahí está! ¡Elie! —gritó de nuevo.

—Bien eso será fácil… —dijo el rubio.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió ella al ver lo confiado que estaba el rubio.

—Dijiste que querías ayudar ¿No? —le dijo él.

—¡Pues sí!

—Entonces… Tú acaba con los de atrás y a mí déjame a los cinco primeros ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo mientras corría hacia ellos.

—Si no hay de otra… —murmuró ella—. ¡Cuidado con Elie! —le grito y el solo asintió.

**Después de minutos de masacre… **

Lucy y Sting habían acabado con todos los oponentes y los llevaron a la prisión de la ciudad. Rato después ambos llevaron a la niña a su hogar, ya ahí su padre la abrazó y la cargo en sus brazos.

—¡Hicieron un gran trabajo! —mencionó el mayordomo.

—No fue nada. Ella es muy linda. —dijo Lucy.

El padre junto con la niña se acercó. —¿Cómo podré agradecérselos? —dice el padre.

—Pagándonos. —dice Sting pero Lucy lo golpea.

—Era nuestro trabajo. —dice Lucy a lo que el mayordomo le entrega el dinero.

—Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué. —responde la rubia y recibe el dinero, se están yendo y…

—¡Oni-chan! ¡Oni-chan! —gritó la niña al ver como Lucy y Sting ya se iban.

—¿Eh? —se giró a ver Sting.

—¡Gracias por salvarme! —le dice la pequeña.

—Qué y yo no hice nada. —murmura Lucy en voz baja decepcionada.

—¡Hacen linda pareja! —exclama la niña y se va.

Lucy se sonroja pero Sting sonríe.

—¡Lo vez! Hasta la niña se da cuenta que soy mejor. —le dice él en un tono de ironía.

—Ah… —suspira Lucy—. ¡Mejor vámonos ya!

**Y, en otro lado…**

—¡Wow! Natsu estuviste increíble. —decía una peli-blanco.

—¿Tú crees? —le respondió él.

—¡Claro que sí! La mejor parte fue cuando capturaste al ladrón del dinero. ¡Eso sí fue impresionante! —exclamaba Lisanna.

—Si bueno, es que yo soy genial. —Decía Natsu—. Pero tú no te quedaste atrás cuando golpeaste a los cómplices, me hiciste reír mucho. —dijo el peli-rosa con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Gracias! La próxima misión debe ser igual o más divertida que está. —dice ella emocionada a lo que después de unos segundos el peli-rosa asintió comprometiéndose con ella de que la próxima misión serían ellos tres y nadie más.

**Horas después en Fairy Tail… **

Natsu y Lisanna _(Junto con happy)_ regresaron primero de su misión y ahora se encontraban en la barra del gremio celebrando que habían vencido juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Rato después Lisanna se acercó a decirle a Natsu que ya había elegido una misión y la dicha misión era de una semana.

—¿Tanto tiempo y solo para buscar unos diamantes? —pregunta Natsu.

—Sí lo sé… Pero es la que me parece más interesante. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos? —le dice ella emocionada.

—Si Happy no se opone, por mi está bien. —Le dice él emocionado.

—N-¡No! ¡Por mí también está bien! —exclama Happy.

—¡Esta decidido! —Exclama Lisanna—. ¡Mañana a primera hora partimos a la misión!

—De acuerdo. —Dice Natsu—. Pero primero… déjame ir a visitar a Lu… —pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Lisanna se cae de rodillas.

—Me duele el estómago. —dice la peli-blanco con un rostro de dolor.

—¡Lisanna! —grita Mirajane.

—… —se desvanece y Natsu la coge.

—¿Estas bien Lisanna? —le pregunta el peli-rosa.

—Sí… —algo adolorida.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Lisanna? —le pregunta preocupada Mirajane.

—No te preocupes Mira-nee, tienes mucho trabajo en el bar ¿No?

—Pero…

—Yo la puedo llevar. —dice Natsu.

—¿Seguro? —le pregunta Mirajane.

—Sí, conozco la casa así que… —la carga—. La llevaré —dice él.

Rato después de que Natsu llevará a Lisanna a casa porque Mirajane no podía y Elfman estaba en una misión, se aparece Lucy.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas eh! —le aclara Lucy.

—Ya te dije que no me iré. —le responde él.

—¡Bien! Espera aquí hasta que te diga que pases, ¿Ok? —le dice ella.

—Bien, bien…. —le dice el rubio que estaba a uno de los lados del gremio.

La rubia entro al gremio y se sentó en la barra a contarles a todos como le había ido en su misión. Después de que todos la escucharon, no podían creer que él la haya ayudado, así que…

—¿En serio? —comenzó a decir Erza.

—Pero él… —le siguió Wendy.

—Él es del gremio de ellos, Lucy! —le gritó Cana a la rubia.

—Lo sé pero…. Su gremio se ha disuelto por lo que sé y él es bueno. Solo tienen que darle una oportunidad. —les ruega Lucy.

—No lo sé… —dice Erza.

—Si Lu-chan dice que él es bueno, yo confío en ella. —dice Levy apoyando un brazo en el hombro de la rubia.

—¡Gracias! Levy-chan. —se emociona la rubia.

—¡Cuentas conmigo! Además… Ya aceptamos a Gajeel ¿No es así? Está vez es lo mismo chicos. —exclamo Levy para que todos la oyeran.

—Creo que ella tiene razón. —dijo Juvia—. Si nos aceptaron a nosotros por qué no aceptar a él. —dijo Juvia algo tímida.

—Um… Juvia tiene razón —le sigue Gray.

—¡Gray-sama! —se emociona Juvia.

Después de eso los demás aceptaron a Sting como parte de ellos pero no era suficiente con la aceptación de los del gremio sino que también, Makarov debía aceptar.

Lucy fue a buscar al Maestro que se encontraba en la biblioteca subterránea de Fairy Tail y le explicó todo lo sucedido, el Maestro lo pensó pero luego asintió y ambos regresaron arriba para hablar con el resto.

Makarov explicó que él se uniría al gremio ya que Sabertooth fue disuelto y él necesitaba un gremio en cual estar, dicho esto los demás aceptaron formalmente y Lucy fue en busca de Sting para darle la noticia y esa noche tuvieron una fiesta de bienvenida para el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail.

**Mientras que en casa de Lisanna…**

—_¡Por fin! Podré estar con Natsu una semana, solos ¡Él y yo! —_pensaba la peli-blanco.

_**[Flashback]**_

—_Ya sabes ¿No? —dice la peli-blanco._

—_Sí. Lucy ira a una misión ahora y tú iras con Natsu a su misión ¿Verdad? _

—_¡Así es! Tú ve y síguela a ella y yo iré con Natsu. El resto ya lo hablamos cuando regresemos. _

—_Bien. _

—_¡No lo arruines eh! —le dice ella._

—_¡Tú tampoco! —le grita. _

—_¡Ok! _

_Así fue como Sting supo de la misión de Lucy y fue así como Lisanna se fue con Natsu._

_**[Fin del Flashback]**_

_**Yo: **_

_**CONTINUARÁ. **_

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa :3 **_

_**Bueno gracias por los Reviuw ^^ **__**Y espero que sigan dejandolos porque eso me motiva ;) **_

_**Esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo. Es todo por hoy...**_

_**Sayounara.**_

_**Atte: Aria-chan (Naru-Naru)**_


	4. Chapter 4

***Capítulo 4***

* * *

Después de que el Maestro haya presentado formalmente a Sting a todo el gremio, comenzaron una fiesta de bienvenida y ya que no había nadie que se opusiera a esto, la fiesta comenzó y dio grandes resultados ya que al día siguiente todo el gremio se había familiarizado con Sting, el rubio musculoso que además de eso era agradable y buena persona, todo lo contrario de lo que pensaron ellos.

—¡Wa~! —exclamó Lucy recostada en el pecho de alguien.

—Fue una gran fiesta, ¿no? —le pregunta la persona que estaba debajo de ella sonriendo de satisfacción.

—Vaya que sí… —suspira—. Creo que ahora Sting podrá sentirse más libre y ya no tendrá que… —se queda en silencio durante unos segundos para después levantarse y gritar a toda potencia—. ¡Sting! —grita de nuevo sonrojada, aunque el sonrojo fue creciendo a medida que él la tomo del cuello para acercarla hacia el rostro de él.

—Estoy feliz… —ambos estaban tan cerca que sentían su respiración lo cual agitaba más el ambiente.

—F-¿Feliz? —le preguntó ella muy tímida, sin alejarse de él.

—Me has llamado por mi nombre… eso me hace muy feliz, además… —la miro a los ojos fijamente y los cerró para acercase más a su rostro—. No te has alejado de mí hasta el momento. —al decir esto abrió los ojos y la miro de nuevo, para luego dejar a Lucy con ganas de un beso, que no se dio.

—¿Eh? —ella se avergonzó de sí misma al esperar algo más y giró rápidamente su cabeza para no mirarlo—. _¡No! Eso que sentí… ¡No es nada comparado con lo que siento por Natsu! ¡Así es! A Natsu lo voy a querer por y para siempre aunque el… no me quiera de la misma manera. _—pensaba ella. Sin poder reaccionar el rubio le golpeteo la cabeza para que ella saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Bien, ¡vámonos preciosa! —exclamó él al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del lugar en el que todos los demás estaban tirados en el suelo como muertos.

—¡¿Ah?! —la rubia se enojó repentinamente y lo miró con un rostro amenazador—. ¡Contigo no iré a ningún lado! —le gritó, lo cual hizo que los que estaban arrojados en el suelo se movieran un poco.

—¡Gray~! ¡Quiero más saque! —gritaba una peli-roja desde el suelo haciendo gesto de gato.

—¡Ya voy jefa! —le decía Gray mientras se arrastraba a través del suelo para llegar a ella.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Hip! ¡No vaya! ¡Hip! ¡Gray-sama! —le gritaba Juvia mientras lo sostenía de un pie.

Después de que Lucy y Sting se burlen, Erza, Gray y Juvia volvieron a dormirse.

—Lo vez. No puedes hacer ruido o ellos te lincharan. —le dijo el rubio en un tono de burla procurando no alzar la voz.

—¡Tch! Es cierto pero… ¡Tampoco es que me vaya a ir conti-gu-gu… —no pudo terminar la frase ya que este la cogió desprevenida de la cintura y la levanto para llevarla cargada. Lucy iba a reaccionar con una gritada pero antes de poder hacerlo Sting le hizo la seña de "Shh" y ella no tuvo más que aceptar lo sucedido.

Ya a más o menos unos cien metro del Gremio, Lucy respiró muy hondo para luego golpear a Sting, en la espalda, con su codo.

—¡Auch! —este la soltó rápidamente al sentir el dolor.

—¡Te lo mereces! —le sacó la lengua y después siguió caminando a toda prisa como si nada.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —la siguió.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —volteó solo para gritarle y luego siguió su rumbo.

—¡Que te esperes! —se apareció delante de ella.

—¿Cómo es que? —se sorprendió—. ¡Bah! No importa. ¡Lárgate!

La rubia quería seguir caminando pero no lo conseguía ya que él bloqueaba todas sus salidas.

—¡Que te muevas te digo! —gritó con más fuerza.

—¡No quiero! A no ser que aceptes ser mi novia. —la mira pícaramente e intenta besarla pero ella lo abofetea.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se quedó callada y luego dijo muy segura de sí misma—. El otro día que me besaste… ¡Fue la última vez! ¡Así que ya no te aprovecharás de mí, Idiota! —le grita enojada después de tremenda bofetada que le dio.

—Umm… Así me gustan, duras, difíciles, enojonas… Siempre caen ante mí… —le dice sonriendo y como si nada después de la bofetada—. No me dolió pero… —la coge bruscamente de la muñeca—. ¡Eres mía! Lucy Heartfilia.

—¡Pues que pena! ¡Porque tú a mí, no me gustas pero nada! —le dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Así? —ambos se miraban fijamente y estaban tan cerca que el ambiente se ponía tenso.

—¡Sí! —le respondió ella muy segura, después de eso le lanzo una patada en sus partes íntimas y él se quedó paralizado—. ¡Disfruta mi amor, idiota! —dicho esto se va.

—Recor-da-ré esto… ¡Lucy! —le dijo el gritando de lo más enojado pero sin poder moverse debido al dolor de la patada—. Golpea fuerte… —y cae al suelo para retorcerse de dolor.

—¡Jah! _Sí cree que me dejaré besar de nuevo, es mejor que se preparé. —_Pensaba la rubia mientras iba de camino a casa.

Al día siguiente Lucy se compadeció de Sting y le ayudó a buscar un departamento en el cual quedarse, este lugar era custodiado por un hombre viejo el cual tenía el mismo carácter de la anciana que vive en la casa de Lucy. Éste hombre le ofreció una renta de 100,000 a lo cual el rubio accedió y Lucy le sugirió que vaya buscando algún trabajo que hacer para poder tener dinero y pagar su renta. Para mala suerte de Lucy, él la eligió a ella para sus misiones, aunque en un principio Lucy se negó, más tarde tuvo que aceptar ya que el Maestro y Erza le dijeron firmemente que si ella lo había traído lo mejor sería que ella fuera de ayuda para él, o al menos hasta que se acostumbre.

El resto de la semana Lucy y Sting se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, por las misiones, para que lo ayude con sus compras, etc. Y aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, la compañía del rubio le venía muy bien, sobre todo después que se enteró lo de Lisanna y Natsu.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Lucy se dirigía al gremio para escapar por un rato de Sting. Así que al llegar se recostó sobre la barra y Mirajane se le acercó._

—_¡Lucy, Buenos días! —le dijo la peli-blanco sonriendo, pero al ver los ojos de la rubia se quedó preocupada—. ¡Lucy! ¿Pero qué paso contigo? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien? —le preguntaba en un tono de preocupación._

—_Pues… resulta que ayer estuvimos buscando departamento para Sting y llegué a casa muy tarde… Bu-Bu-Bu —decía la rubia que parecía toda ida._

—_¡Oh Lucy! Lo siento tanto, pero… Estoy muy feliz de que hayas accedido a ayudarlo. Tienes muy buen corazón! —exclamó la peli-blanco a lo cual Lucy solo respondió con un quejido._

—_Por cierto Mira-san has visto a Natsu? No lo he visto desde ayer cuando Sting vino. —Dijo la rubia un poco más enfocada y ya no tan distraída._

—_¡Ah! Sobre eso… —al principio se alteró y luego respiró para poder decir lo que venía. _

—_¡No me digas que le paso algo a Natsu! —se exaltó la rubia, levantándose rápidamente de su silla. _

—_¡No, no! Lo que pasa es que… —la peli-blanco se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo decirle que Natsu había salido a una misión junto con Lisanna y lo que es peor, durante una semana? Ella no podía decir eso muy tranquila._

—_¿Qué paso Mira? —Lucy esperaba lo peor y no sabía qué hacer para que su amiga dijera algo._

_De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por el más menso. Gajeel Redfox._

—_¡Mirajane! —Exclamó él, entrando en la conversación como si nada—. Es verdad que el inútil de Salamander tomó esa misión antes que yo? —le gritó él a la peli-blanco._

—_¿Eh? —confundida._

—_¡Sí! ¡La misión que te dije que estaba separada por mí! Lo peor es que se va a repartir el premio junto con Lisanna! No entiendo por qué el amor los hace idiotas —se enojó y salió del lugar._

_Al escuchar estas palabras la rubia reaccionó de inmediato. —¿Lisanna? —preguntó tímida, con un nudo en la garganta temiendo por la respuesta._

—_Pues verás Lucy… Natsu salió en una misión con Lisanna desde ayer y pues… Regresarán dentro de una semana. —cada palabra que decía la peli-blanco eran como un puñal en el cuerpo de Lucy. Ella no podía resistirlo más._

—_¡Moo! Y yo estaba tan preocupada por él! —Exclamó con una sonrisa fingida—. Cuando vuelva lo golpeare por no avisarme. —su voz sonaba cada vez más débil ya que el nudo en su garganta era muy fuerte._

—_Lucy… —susurró la peli-blanco sin poder decir otra palabra, sabía que ella estaba muy triste pero no lo quería demostrar._

—_¡Bueno! —Trató de alzar la voz y sonar con alegría—. ¡Sting debe estar esperándome! Así que no lo hare esperar más, ¡Nos vemos luego Mira! —dicho esto Lucy salió corriendo y la peli-blanco pudo notar las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro pero no podía hacer nada, ya que no era la más indicada para hacer o decir algo, ya que ella es la hermana de Lisanna._

_**[Fin del Flashback]**_

La semana terminó, la mayoría se llevaba bien con Sting, Lucy sobre todo lo había llegado a considerar un gran amigo en tan poco tiempo ya que, se la habían pasado juntos lo más que podían.

Comenzó la semana y ese mismo día Lucy y Sting tenían una misión al amanecer así que no estarían hasta el atardecer. Y… Lisanna y Natsu, regresaban ese día de su viaje en busca de los diamantes.

**Al medio día, En Fairy Tail…**

—Es raro ver como Lucy y Sting se llevan tan bien. De hecho creo que más que con Natsu. —dice Gray.

—¿Tú crees? —Le dice Cana—. Pues yo pienso que cuando vuelva Natsu todo será como antes. —y se bebe un barril lleno de alcohol.

—No lo sé… Lisanna fue en ese viaje.

—¡Ah! Eso es cierto, ella puede estar tratándolo de recuperar? —se preguntó la peli-marrón.

—No lo sé pero… Quiero ver la cara de flamitas cuando note lo cariñoso que esta Sting con Lucy. ¿Qué crees que dirá? —le pregunta él.

—Supongo que… —se bebe el barril de nuevo—. Lo matará? O tal vez haya elegido a Lisanna, no sé… Tengo mis dudas.

—Pienso que Lucy es mejor partido que Lisanna.

Desde atrás se sentía un aura asesina en dirección a Gray.

—¿No siente algo? —le pregunta él.

—No. Absolutamente nada. —le responde ella, ignorando a la peli-azul que los estaba mirando.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?! Lucy debe morir —murmuraba en voz baja la peli-azul.

* * *

Más tarde un gran portazo se oyó, era un peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa, una peli-blanco venía detrás de él muy feliz y un gato azul muy emocionado venía volando.

—¡Bienvenidos! —gritaron los del gremio a lo que ellos solo saludaron con una sonrisa.

—¡Lisanna! Ya te extrañaba. —le dijo Mirajane al acercarse a su hermana.

—¡Mira-nee! Te traje un regalo. —Dijo ella sonriendo mientras le mostraba un collar a su hermana—. Lo compre en el pueblo con lo que gane. ¡Realmente fue mucho! Estoy muy feliz! —decía ella muy sonriente.

—¡Wow… gracias! —dijo su hermana no muy emocionada. Pues estaba claro que Mirajane era muy amable y no sentía bien al ver a ambos tan felices cuando sabía que su amiga Lucy sufriría mucho al verlos.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —les preguntó Erza.

—¡Genial! Natsu y yo la pasamos muy bien aventurándonos a encontrar los diamantes, aunque fue difícil lo logramos.

—Eso es bueno, ¿No Natsu? —le preguntó la peli-roja.

—Sí bueno, fue como los viejos tiempos! —Lisanna abrazo a Natsu del cuello y ambos dijeron al unísono.

—¡Como los viejos tiempos! —dijeron ambos.

—¡Flamita! ¡Hasta que por fin! No sabes las noticias que te tengo. —le dijo el peli-azul golpeando la cabeza del mencionado.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Quieres pelear tan rápido?! —le respondió Natsu pegando caras con él y soltando a Lisanna.

—No tan rápido chico! Lo que te tengo que decir te dejará más helado que mi hielo. —con un rostro de satisfacción.

—¡Uy! Deja ya el drama y dime qué es!

Natsu esperaba con ansias que Gray hablara, pero el hizo un silencio de segundos para mantener a Natsu entusiasmado y luego decir lo que había pasado, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a hablar, se oyó otro portazo, está vez eran dos rubios muy sonrientes, que entraban riendo y murmurando cosas de las que sólo se oyó decir…

—¡Fue muy grande! —reía la rubia.

—¡Sí! Pero te salve ¿No? —le sonrío él.

—Pero eso no es justo! O también te salve! —Le grito ella de una forma muy amable.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron viéndolos y algunos reaccionaron para decirles: "Bienvenidos"

—¡Ah! ¡Hola chicos! —gritó Lucy—. Adivinen que fue lo que-gu-gu… —ella avanzó muy sonriente pero en el momento en el que reaccionó y vio frente a ella a Lisanna junto a Natsu se quedó petrificada. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que la habían tomado por sorpresa, en la misión con Sting había olvidado por completo que Natsu volvería ese día.

—¿Qué sucedió Lucy? —preguntaron algunos.

—P-P-Pues… —en su estado de trance Sting avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó desde el cuello.

—Pues lo que pasó fue que de camino aquí nos encontramos a un mono gigante que quería comernos pero no nos dimos cuenta y Lucy me salvó pero luego yo la salvé. —decía el rubio y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

—Oh así que fue eso. —Dijo Lisanna acercándose a Natsu y abrazándolo de la misma manera—. Que bueno que no les paso nada, ¿Verdad, Natsu? —le preguntó ella.

—¡Pues sí! Fuimos muy afortunados ¿No Lucy? —le dijo el rubio sonriendo muy tranquilo.

Pero… Lucy estaba de la misma manera que Natsu, ambos petrificados, y era para estarlo! Después de semejante entrada, ambos se habían quedado atónitos. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué estaban del lado de ellos. Lucy al lado de Sting y Natsu al lado de Lisanna.

De pronto parecía que Lucy y Sting eran grandes amigos y que Natsu con Lisanna no se habían separado nunca. Ambos estaban atónitos debido al gran shock de volverse a ver, solo había sido una semana, solo ¡Una! Y ya todo había cambiado demasiado, o al menos eso pensaron.

El ambiente parecía cambiar si te acercabas a esos cuatro.

**¡CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

**_Yo: _**

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! perdón por demorarme en actualizar es que estuve en otras u.u Pero ya volví con un nuevo cap y pues espero que les guste y lo disfruten ;) _**

**_Y no se preocupen porque este es un Fic de Nalu ^^ No de Nali .-. Así que aunque parezca Nali o Stinglu pronto (Para ser exactos el prox. cap) veran que es un completo Nalu ^^ _**

**_Y para terminar sigan dejando Reviuws ^^ Eso alegra mi vida :D _**

**_Bueno... es todo por hoy nos leemos :3_**

**_¡Ciao Ciao! _**

**_Atte: Aria-chan (Naru-Naru) _**


	5. Chapter 5

***Capítulo 5***

Era cierto. El ambiente cambiaba si te acercabas.

El peli-rosa empezó a cambiar de rostro, ahora tenía la expresión llena de furia y sin entender por qué. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba sonriendo al ver a Sting? ¿por qué Lucy no decía nada? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan tranquilos? Y lo que era más importante. ¿Por qué Lucy le sonrió a Sting de la misma en la que le sonríe a él? Eso era lo que más le enfurecía aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

La rubia miraba con la misma expresión que Natsu, hasta que empezó a preguntarse en su mente muchas cosas… ¿Lisanna volvió a conquistar a Natsu? ¿Solo una semana? ¿Solo una semana vasto para hacerlo? Realmente a él no le importaba ella. _"Nunca le importe… ¡Pero que digo! Natsu nunca fue nada mío." _Pensaba la rubia sin expresión.

La peli-roja más fuerte del gremio se acercó al darse cuenta de la situación e intervino.

—¡Natsu! —Dijo firme—. Sting se unió al gremio hace una semana, exactamente cuándo te fuiste. ¡Dale la bienvenida! —exclamó Erza golpeteando a Natsu desde la espalda y este avanzara a regañadientes. Pero una vez que tuvo en frente a ambos rubios no podía controlarse más, estaba a punto de lanzar a volar a Sting pero…

—¡Natsu! —Se oyó una voz, que provenía del techo—. ¡Dale la bienvenida al nuevo compañero! —era el Maestro del gremio que apareció frente a Sting y Natsu.

Natsu fulminó a Sting con la mirada para luego mirar a Lucy con detenimiento y luego irse.

—No lo tomes en serio. —se disculpó Erza—. A veces es así.

Después de aclarar todo, los demás miraban en silencio y Lucy sin poder decir nada salió muy deprimida, Sting quiso seguirla pero una vez afuera del gremio una peli-blanco lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro con ella hacia un lado del gremio.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Trato de seguir a Lucy! —le gritó Sting.

—Lo siento pero, me puedes explicar ¿Qué rayos haces en el gremio?

—¡Suelta! —se soltó—. Tú querías que te quite a Lucy de encima ¿No? Pues ahora que estoy en el gremio, más cerca, es más fácil.

—¡¿Solo entraste al gremio por Lucy?! —se irritó la peli-blanco

—¿Tendría que ser por algo más? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Bueno… —miro al suelo intentando sacar alguna idea, pero nada le venía a la mente.

—¡Lo vez! Ahh… Olvídalo. —se fue.

—¡Espera!

—¿Y ahora que quieres?

—¡Mantén a Lucy lejos de Natsu!

—¡Eso hago! Más bien tú aleja a Natsu de ella! —se va.

Lisanna y Sting tenían una buena estrategia pero no tenían ni idea de que cierta peli-azul estaba escuchando todo.

—¡Oh no! Juvia tiene que hacer algo. ¡Juvia no puede dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya! —se entusiasmó la peli-azul y salió del lugar antes que alguien la notará.

En casa de Lucy…

—Waaa~ —exclamó Lucy al entrar a su habitación, ya había obscurecido y no había mucha luz, pero tampoco quiso encenderla ya que se sentía tan deprimida que ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar. Camino lentamente hasta su cama y se lanzó de espaldas pero sintió un fuerte golpe. —¡Au! —Gritó al sentir que su cama no se sentía precisamente como debía serlo—. ¡¿Pero qué?!

—¿Lucy? Por qué te demoraste tanto? —preguntó un peli-rosa que estaba debajo de su cubrecama.

—N-Na-¡¿NATSU?! —saltó de la cama en un segundo—. P-P-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! —gritó de nuevo con las manos en signos de Rock.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto, esperas a alguien más? —le dijo él.

—No… Es solo que… —desvió su mirada.

—¿Solo qué? —preguntó el peli-rosa levantándose de la cama lentamente.

—Nada… —lo miró de nuevo—. ¿Y Happy? —preguntó la rubia con un sonrisa.

—Él se quedó en casa. —se acercaba—. Estaba muy cansado por el laaargo~ viaje que tuvimos.

—Ya veo… El largo viaje eh… —siguió diciendo cabizbaja.

—Lucy. —la interrumpió el.

—¿Dime? —lo miro de nuevo y sin darse cuenta estaban muy cerca.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que… —la miro sin parpadear.

—_¿Qué va a decir? ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás pensando Lucy?! ¡Eres una pervertida! _—pensaba la rubia mientras trataba de no sonrojarse.

—¿Te gustaba Sting? —habló el peli-rosa con la voz entrecortada—. Si me hubieras dicho… —seguía diciendo—. Te hubiera ayudado, eres mi… —se detuvo y suspiro tristemente—. Amiga ¿No?

Lucy se rompía por dentro, no lo entendía, sabía que Natsu y el eran amigos pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Acaso él era tan cabeza hueca y no se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era escuchar esas palabras y lo peor… ¡Viniendo de él!

—Los amigos… se cuentan todo… —prosiguió sin ver a Lucy, solo mirando el suelo—. Aunque déjame decirte que… —una sonrisa falsa se propinó en su rostro—. Eliges muy mal a los novios ¡Eh! Pero aun así, yo te apoya-gu-gu. —el peli-rosa se detuvo al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

Así es. Lucy lo había abofeteado, ella no soportaba ver a Natsu de esa manera, no soportaba como le decía a quién elegir, no soportaba ni una sola palabra de Natsu en ese momento.

—¡Cállate! —un silencio inundó la habitación—. ¡No necesito tus consejos! ¡Vete!

Lucy reaccionó demasiado mal y se sintió frustrada porque él haya pensado que estaba enamorada de Sting.

Natsu asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Esa misma noche… Ambos miraban la luna desde sus ventanas y aunque ambos tenían la misma expresión de tristeza, no la iban a dar de notar tan fácil.

**Al día siguiente, En el gremio…**

Lucy llegó al gremio con el ánimo hecho trizas pero al entrar vio a Natsu y Lisanna hablando amenamente con Elfman, Cana y Max, al ver esto sonrió rápidamente y fingió estar muy alegre a la vez que se dirigía a la barra.

—¡Lucy! ¡Buen día! —Exclamó Mirajane desde la barra—. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó la peli-blanco con una sonrisa.

—Umm… —antes de poder responder, un rubio tomó a Lucy por detrás haciendo que ella se exaltará.

—¿Dos jugos de naranja? —dijo el Rubio mirando a Lucy y esperando su aprobación.

—¡Sting! —se alteró ella—. S-Supongo que está bien.

—¡Entonces dos jugos de naranja saliendo! —exclamó Lisanna sonriente.

Desde lejos se sentía un aura devoradora, poco a poco esa aura se empezó a acercar cada vez más y más.

—¡Mira-nee! ¿Cuál es la misión querías recomendarme? —le preguntó Lisanna que se iba acercando y a la vez arrastraba a Natsu.

—Bueno… ¡Espera! Planeas ir sola? —se alteró su hermana.

—¡No! ¡Iré con Natsu! —sonrío ella toda orgullosa.

Lucy solo se deprimió aún más al oír esto e intentó salir del lugar pero el rubio la sostuvo del cuello.

—Ah.. Ya veo… —Mirajane cambió de ánimo—. Bueno pero esta misión es para 4 personas… Aquí mismo lo indica y… no puedes ir sola… —le dijo mientras enseñaba el papel donde se encontraba la misión por escrito.

—Bueno pero… —siguió diciendo ella.

Lisanna ya sabía que la misión era de cuatro días y habían estado esperando eso para volverse a ir con Natsu solos pero está vez, no pasaría como ella esperaba.

—¡Esa! —gritó Sting al ver la hoja.

—¿Eh? —se preguntó Lucy sin entender.

—¡_Ese idiota! ¿Por qué está tan cerca de Lucy? _—pensaba Natsu procurando controlarse.

—Esa misión era a la que querías que me acompañaras… —dijo Sting mirando a Lucy.

—¿Misión? —murmuró Mirajane pero así nadie la escuchó—. _¡LO TENGO! —pensó Mirajane—. _Dices que quieres ir con Natsu, ¿Verdad Lisanna? —le pregunta aunque más sonó como una confirmación.

—Pues sí… Pero como dijiste que… —su hermana la interrumpió.

—¿Y por qué no van los cuatro juntos? —sonrió de nuevo Mirajane.

Los cuatro quedaron atónitos.

—¡¿LOS CUATRO?! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡Sí! Ya que los cuatro quieren ir, no veo porque no. —siguió sonriendo.

—No gracias! —se negó Natsu al instante.

—Paso. —siguió Sting.

—¿Mira-nee? —se quedó atónita Lisanna.

—Lo siento Mira pero… —decía Lucy pero antes de poder terminar el Maestro intervino en la conversación.

—Me agrada la idea Mirajane, Estoy de acuerdo. Lucy, Natsu, Sting y Lisanna. —hizo una pausa para después proseguir—. Los cuatro irán a la misión ya que… Deben conocerse más. ¡Bien! Alisten sus cosas que ahí dice que deben llegar para antes del atardecer. —declaró el Maestro y ellos no tuvieron más alternativa que seguir las órdenes.

**En la estación de Tren...**

Aún no habían llegado ni Lucy ni Lisanna…

—¡No voy a ir ni loco a una misión contigo! —gritó Natsu.

—Y quién va a querer ir contigo! Solo iré por Lucy. —le respondió de la misma manera.

—Lucy ni siquiera te quiere, ¡Idiota!

—¿Y a ti si?

—¡Que te importa!

—¿Entonces de que te quejas? O acaso estas… ¿Celoso? —insinuándole.

—¡Púdrete!

—¿Entonces sí?

—¡Cállate!

—Bueno pero si ella te quería… Ahora ya no, porque a mí me beso… —dijo el rubio sacando pica de su ventaja. El peli-rosa estaba en shock de la rabia, sabía que ese idiota era un mujeriego pero nunca pensó que ya había besado a Lucy, a ¡Su Lucy!

Sin poder contenerse más Natsu lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que Sting reaccione y le responda el puñete, pero ya que ninguno iba a dejarse siguieron golpeándose.

Happy trataba de detenerlos pero era imposible ya que su frágil cuerpo no era nada favorable para esos momentos.

La gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de ellos pero cualquiera que se atrevía a intentar detenerlos, era golpeado fuertemente por el puño lleno de fuego de Natsu o el puño de Luz de Sting.

Hasta que Lisanna y Lucy llegaron.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Lucy.

—¡Sting! —gritó Lisanna.

—¡Ambos paren! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—¡Lucy no te metas! —le dijo a la rubia que se puso frente a Sting.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Pero que hacen? ¡No ven que la gente está saliendo herida! —gritó la rubia.

—¡Apártate Lisanna! —grito Sting al ver que la peli-blanco se posaba frente a Natsu.

—¡No! ¿Ustedes están locos? ¡¿Acaso quieren destruir la estación?! —gritó la peli-blanco.

—¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! —gritaron ambos.

—¡Ya basta! —gritaron Lucy y Lisanna.

Al ver cómo la gente se iba aterrando, Sting y Natsu empezaron a reaccionar y dejaron de pelear pero no iba a ser suficiente…

—¡Ahora hagan las pases! —exclamó Lucy.

Ambos Dragon Slayers se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron las manos para luego susurrarse a los oídos

—¡Lucy es mía! —le susurró Sting.

—¡No te dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima! —le susurró Natsu.

Llenos de ira los dos se declararon la guerra.

—_Van a ser cuatro largos días… —_Pensó la rubia.

—_Natsu… ¿Por qué? Aun cuando estuvimos juntos todo este tiempo, quieres proteger a Lucy, ¿Por qué la quieres? ¿Cuándo fue que ella… me reemplazó? _—pensó Lisanna.

Al entrar al tren se dieron cuenta que no había muchos lugares vacíos así que tenían que sentarse en diferente lugares.

Lucy iba a sentarse con Sting pero Natsu tomó a Lucy del brazo y rápidamente la metió a una gaveta en la cual había una pareja de ancianos.

Por otro lado Sting se quedó enojado al ver cómo le arrebató el peli-rosa de las manos a Lucy pero siguió con su camino y se sentó a unas 5 gavetas más adelante junto con Lisanna.

—Idiota! Permitiste que ella… —comenzó a decir Lisanna.

—¡Él se la llevo! —se enojó él.

—Bueno pero… a Natsu lo marean los transportes así que… —dijo Lisanna y el tren empezó a dar marcha—. ¡¿Tú también?! —exclamó Lisanna.

—¡UNGH! —Sting hizo un gesto de vómito y Lisanna solo puso expresión de arrepentimiento.

—¿Natsu? —Preguntó Lucy al ver como el peli-rosa se ponía de mil colores—. ¡Espera Natsu! —se asustó ella pensando que él la vomitaría encima pero lo que él hizo fue recostarse en las piernas de Lucy y sonreír evitando vomitar—. _Realmente es un idiota… _—pensó Lucy—. _Pero… es mí idiota._

Y así empezó un viaje el cual serviría para ver que tanto puede el amor.

En el gremio…

Una peli-azul hablaba con Erza…

—Ya veo… Así que era eso. —decía ella—. Déjamelo a mí Juvia. Me encargaré de todo.

—¡Juvia es muy feliz! —Exclamó ella de la felicidad—. _Ahora podré estar más tiempo con Gray-sama y dejare de preocuparme por Lucy. —_Pensaba la peli-azul hasta que Erza la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Para eso necesitaré tu ayuda, Juvia. —sonrió la peli-roja—. ¡Vamos! Preparemos todo para el momento en que regresen. —se la llevó arrastrando.

—_Pero yo-yo-¡Yo solo quería estar con gray-sama! —_se gritaba así misma.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Yo: Hola ^^ **

**Bueno antes que nada.. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUW! Realmente animan cuando los dejan :D Y de este cap. espero más :3**

**No tengo mucho que decir así que... Nos leemos ^^ **

**Sayounara~**

**Atte: Aria-chan (Naru-Naru) **


	6. Chapter 6

***Capítulo 6***

* * *

El viaje de trabajo consistía en derrotar a más de 100 monos gigantes que habían mutado debido a una especia rara de alimentos que crecían en la montaña así que los cuatro magos que debían ir, tenían que tener un poder muy grande como para vencerlos y mientras buscaban a los monos mutantes iban a quedarse en una cabaña en la cima de la montaña.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

**En la cabaña de la montaña…**

—"Que frío" dice ella. —Hacía tanto frío en la montaña que Lucy no pudo evitarlo y llego al lugar con la ayuda de Horologium—. "¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a esta misión?" dice ella.

**¡POOP!**

Se oyó y Lucy apareció en el suelo sobándose el trasero ya que Horologium desapareció.

—¿Y eso que era? —preguntó Sting.

—Era Horologium, uno de mis amigos. —al decir esto él no lo comprendió así que Lisanna hizo una aclaración.

—Un espíritu celestial. —Le aclaro Lisanna.

—Ah…

—¡Como sea! —se enojó Natsu, al ver que no le prestaban atención.

**Segundos de silencio. Nadie hablaba.**

Y estaba muy claro que nadie lo haría ya que en la habitación se sentía un aura de maldad entre el peli-rosa y el rubio, poco después Lisanna y Lucy hablaron.

—¡Bueno! —ambas cruzaron miradas para luego dejar que Lisanna hablara.

—¿Por qué no ponemos algo de fuego aquí? ¡Natsu! —le hace una seña de manos para que él pusiera el ambiente temperado.

—¡Aquí va! —Natsu se preparaba para enfocar el fuego en un solo lugar pero antes de eso…

—¡Alto! —Le indicó Lucy—. Cuidado con quemar la casa completa, recuerda que la última vez lo hiciste y tuvimos que acampar. —le sonrió tímidamente.

Él correspondió la sonrisa. —Tienes razón. —Calculando el fuego que debía salir de sus manos puso el ambiente—. ¡Bien! Gracias, Lucy. —exclamó feliz a lo que la rubia se sonrojo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos para luego sonreírse mutuamente.

—Bien, bien… comenzaremos mañana ¿No es así? —preguntó Lisanna, cortando el momento de Lucy y Natsu.

—Ah sí… —respondieron ellos.

—¡Ok! Entonces, vayamos a dormir. —declaró haciendo señas con las manos.

—Claro… —dijo Sting, observando con rabia el momento de Natsu y Lucy pero sin poder dejar de sentirse culpable.

—Pues.. —fue interrumpida por el rubio.

—Dormiré con Natsu y Lucy dormirá contigo. —dijo el rubio, Lisanna y los demás se quedaron atónitos al escuchar sus palabras pero ninguna se quejó.

Había dos habitaciones y por habitación había una cama así que Lucy y Lisanna dormirían en la habitación de la parte trasera y Natsu con Sting en la de adelante.

* * *

**Esa noche en el cuarto de las chicas…**

—Lucy. —comenzó a decir Lisanna al lado de ella. Ambas ya estaban en la cama.

—¿Dime? —Lucy dudó de responder pero luego con mucha firmeza le respondió, era mucha la curiosidad que emanaba del cuerpo de Lucy.

—Dime… Natsu… pues, digo… Natsu… Tú y él… —preguntaba Lisanna muy nerviosa.

—¿Natsu y yo…? —Le preguntó la rubia—. ¿_Qué querrá saber? No será que… quiere que… ¿Natsu y yo…?_

—¡No! —Gritó la peli-blanco al ver el rostro de Lucy—. Quería preguntarte si… —empezó a decir de nuevo pero su garganta estaba seca, no sabía por qué pero de pronto no podía articular ninguna palabra—. _Quiero, quiero saber por qué… por qué Natsu… ¿por qué él quiere a Lucy más que a mí?_ _Que tiene Lucy que yo…no puedo tener… —_pensaba Lisanna.

—¿Que es? Dime. —siguió Lucy.

—Me preguntaba… cómo es que Natsu y tú… Se conocieron. —Dijo al fin—. _¡Ah! Eso no era… pero bueno, lo otro era muy difícil… _

—¡Eso! ¡Pues! —se alteró al instante, Lucy no sabía que responder, la había tomado por sorpresa—. Pues… —intento recordar lo inevitable—. Realmente fue un día muy gracioso, pensé que moriría en ese lugar pero luego llegó Natsu como si fuera un prínci-gu-gu digo, digo, como si fuera un-un-un… ¡Héroe! —exclamó nerviosa—. Bueno y… me salvó. —se sonrojó.

—Ya veo… —Lisanna se quedó en silencio después de oír esto para luego decir—. Buenas noches Lucy.

—B-Buenas noches también, Lisanna…

—_Si nunca me hubiera ido, habría sido yo a la que ese día él salvaría. —_pensó la peli-blanco suspirando por dentro para luego caer en un sueño profundo.

—_Ah… No sé qué pasara en estos 3 días restantes pero espero que nada malo. —_pensó la rubia.

* * *

**Mientras que en el cuarto de los chicos…**

Ambos estaban durmiendo en lados distintos, ninguno de ellos usaba la cama.

—¿Por qué quisiste dormir conmigo? —le interrogó Natsu desde un extremo de la habitación, cubierto con una manta.

—Pff… por nada. —Mirando a un lado—. _Esas miradas, esas miradas me molestan mucho pero, era la primera vez que veía a Lucy tan feliz. _—pensó el rubio con una mirada llena de vacío.

—¡Solo dilo! —Se enojó Natsu—. _No puedo aceptar su amabilidad, no así de fácil. _

—Si tanto quieres saberlo, espérate hasta mañana, ahora tengo sueño. —le aclaró para luego taparse con la manta.

—¡Pero yo no! Solo tienes que decirlo ahora no? No te cuesta nada. —pero el rubio ya no le contestó, esto irritó a Natsu al punto en que se levantó para ir a golpearlo hasta que se lo dijera, pero justo cuando iba a propinarle un puñetazo, el rubio se levantó.

—¡Tengo sueño dije! —le gritó Sting.

—¡Igual que yo! ¡Pero quiero que me lo digas!

—¡Mañana! Acaso no sabes que mañana tenemos que buscar a esos malditos mono mutantes?! Tenemos que des… —fue interrumpido.

—Así que te preocupa no poder derrotar a los monos esos? —preguntó Natsu con ironía.

—Eso no… —fue interrumpido otra vez.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no los buscamos ahora? Y luego de haberlos derrotado me lo dices. —dicho esto Sting lo miro confundido pero luego asintió y ambos salieron de la cabaña sin hacer mucho ruido.

—¡Una vez que terminemos me dejaras dormir! —le grita Sting corriendo hacia el frente.

—¡Y tú me dirás que te traes con Lucy! —le gritó Natsu corriendo hacia el mismo lado.

—Pero primero… Hagamos algo. —le dijo el rubio gritando muy fuerte para que Natsu pudiera escucharlo ya que había una ventisca muy fuerte—. ¡Quien venza más monos se quedará en Fairy Tail y el que venza menos se irá! —gritó el rubio.

—¡Es un reto! ¡Lo haré! —Natsu no dudo ni un segundo en responder—. Pero… ¡Tendrás que decírmelo igual!

—¡Claro!

Dicho esto ambos empezaron a adentrarse en la ventisca y al instante los monos mutantes empezaron a aparecer intentando golpear a Sting y Natsu pero ellos no se dejaron y contraatacaron.

Esa madrugada Natsu y Sting se rigieron el todo por el todo. Peleaban con cada mono mutante y cada vez que derrotaban a uno, gritaban el número para hacerle saber al otro cuantos iban derrotando.

El tiempo pasaba ya casi llegaba la mañana y aún no habían acabado con todos pero al parecer iban empates.

Al amanecer, un espléndido y hermoso sol cubrió la montaña por completo y la ventisca desapareció, Natsu y Sting cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, se observaron y rieron juntos para luego gritar con fuerza el número de monos que habían derrotado.

—¿A las 3? —preguntó el peli-rosa.

—Supongo que sí. —le contestó el rubio.

—1…2…3! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡301!/¡302! —ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, el sol ilumino el rostro de uno de ellos haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan por unos segundos o tal vez quería llorar por otra razón.

* * *

**En Fairy Tail…**

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó un peli-azul marino.

—¡Gray! Es mejor que no pienses que estoy bromeando. —le aclaró la peli-roja.

—Pero eso es muy… —decía él cuestionando a la peli-roja, aunque sabía que no funcionaría.

—¡Ahh…Juvia esta tan feliz! —la peli-azul se le abalanzó encima para luego derretirse—. ¡Todo sea por Natsu y Lucy! —decía emocionada.

—¡Basta, Basta! Me estas mojandooo! —le gritó.

—¡Cuento con ustedes chicos! —dijo Erza sonriendo.

* * *

—Erza, por qué Gray y Juvia…? —preguntó Mirajane.

—Oh eso, pues… de paso ayudaremos también a esos dos. —sonrío Erza.

—Ya veo. Entonces… qué harás por…?

—¿Natsu y Lucy? —la interrumpió—. Pues… eso será muy fácil, ya lo verás. —se sonrojo Erza.

—Ahh… Aunque ya es tiempo de que tú también… —le insinuó la peli-blanco.

—¡Ah! ¡Eh! Etto… Eso... yo… ¡Ah! —cuando se trataba del amor, Erza no reaccionaba muy bien.

* * *

—_Ay… Erza… Ayudas a los demás pero no te ayudas a ti misma, ¡Por cierto! Creo que cuando regresen del viaje tendré que hablar con Lisanna. —_Pensaba la peli-blanco.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Yo: Holaaaa ^^ Perdón, perdón por la demora u.u**_

_**No tengo excusas pero espero que me entiendan :D ****No sé que más decir y pues... esperen hasta el próximo cap. ^^ **_

_**Mata see you~ **_

_**Atte: Aria-chan (Naru-Naru) **_


End file.
